


That's It?

by jellyrainbow



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Slight swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyrainbow/pseuds/jellyrainbow
Summary: Just Mildred and Ethel things.
Relationships: Ethel Hallow & Mildred Hubble, Ethel Hallow/Mildred Hubble
Kudos: 34





	That's It?

"Hey!" a sharp voice came from behind Mildred. 

Mildred turned on her side, a ladle on her hand, to face—oh. It was Ethel. She should’ve known. Mildred sighed and rolled her eyes, putting down the ladle beside her cauldron. 

"What do you want?" Mildred asked, groaning. She wished Miss Hardbroom shouldn’t have left them alone for a minute to talk to Miss Cackle. 

"Do you know how fucking cute you are?" asked Ethel, who seemed genuinely angry. 

Mildred stared at her not knowing what to say apart from the bland, "Um..."

"I can't even focus on my own potion!" Ethel said, “This is all your fault, so you have to fix it. Stop being so cute.”

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mildred replied, her voice rose, and he could feel her eyes twitching with frustration. Not being told precisely what the issue was, Mildred was seriously pissed off, and she wasn't even in the mood. 

"You!" Ethel exclaimed while pointing her index finger at Mildred. "You're just so…”

“Huh?”

“You're so fucking cute that it's distracting me!" 

"That's it?" Mildred said in disbelief.

Ethel came and stood closer, but Mildred called her even closer. When their faces were literally close, Mildred leaned forward and pecked Ethel on her cheek. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough to please the middle Hallow. Ethel frowned and pouted for a moment before grabbing Mildred's tie and pulling her to kiss her on the lips. When she let go of Mildred and pulled back, Ethel grinned. A bright red blush had already settled over Mildred's face making Ethel giggle a little.

"There. Thanks," Ethel said cheerfully as she turned and continue to do her potion.

Mildred just stood there, rooted in the place, and groaned in desperation.


End file.
